


Cheiloproclitic

by Plenicelune



Series: Detroit: Become Human Vignettes [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: Cheiloproclitic – Being attracted to someone’s lips.





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Will fix the mistakes when no one is looking.

RK900 does not miss any detail.

No matter how small it is, RK900 is quick to catch the information before it disappears, and he’ll store it somewhere in his memory for later use. Being observant is crucial to their line of work, and missing information can lead to dire consequences.

The only downside to being observant is noticing the smallest things too.

Such us how full his partner's lips actually are.

Detective Gavin Reed is in his most calm state when he is concentrating on something. The upper half of his face might be furrowed in concentration, but the rest of his face is neutral. On normal days, his lips would sometimes be curled or pursed in a sour expression, making his lips appear thinner than they are. When Gavin is concentrating, and if he’s not muttering anything, his mouth relaxes and his lips naturally jut out.

Surprisingly, Gavin’s lips aren’t chapped nor pale. They look soft and smooth and have a pinkish glow. Gavin’s upper lip rise from each sides of his mouth to dip down to form a deep cupid’s bow. The shape isn’t picture perfect, but it suits the rest of Gavin’s features. And the way Gavin’s lower lip juts out...

The first few times RK900 stares at Gavin with his mouth relaxed, RK900 dismisses it as fascination.

When it continued for weeks, with RK900 purposefully not fighting against Gavin and letting him do all the thinking and planning for their next infiltrations, RK900 admits that it might be a fixation.


End file.
